Kirby the Pokémon
by Darkslowbro210
Summary: After Kirby's warp star takes him to the world of Pokémon, he gets caught by Ash, and the two have adventures all across the Unova region! Manwhile, back at Dream Land, King DeDeDe realizes that Kirby is gone, and starts creating some chaos. But, when Meta Knight comes a-searching, both worlds are in danger!


Kirby the Pokémon!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Kirby and/or Pokémon? In my dreams.

It was a relatively normal day in Green Greens, a vast field on the planet Popstar. There, a pink puffball known as Kirby was skipping along the lush grass.

"Poyo!" he said.

As he saw a Poppy Bro. Jr. out of the corner of his eye, he began performing an awesome feat that helped him in his journeys more times than he could count. He opened his gaping mouth as wide as it could go and began to suck. The Poppy Bro. Jr., who was holding a bomb at the time, couldn't resist this sudden force, and went flying into Kirby's mouth. Kirby started to vibrate, flashed, and became… Bomb Kirby!

Bomb Kirby sported a blue nightcap, and he now had the power to produce bombs out of nowhere.

"Bii!" Kirby shouted

Kirby saw a warp star in the distance. He was excited, as warp stars are always fun. Kirby spat out a star, which contained the bomb powers. Kirby returned to normal. He ran towards the tempting warp star. Kirby jumped on top and held on tight as it took off, wondering what amazing place the warp star was taking him. The world was a blur to him, as he was traveling at speeds over 100 miles per hour. The star began its descent, then violently skidded to a stop on unfamiliar ground.

Kirby was taking a look around his new surroundings when a kid walked by. The boy had a large yellow mouse-like creature resting on his shoulder. This boy was named Ash Ketchum. He had a goal to be the ultimate Pokémon master. He was on his way to the Unova Pokémon League when he saw Kirby. Ash raced over to where Kirby was standing.

"Wow, a Jigglypuff!" He said. "Pika!" said the creature on his shoulder.

Kirby was confused. "Poyo?" he asked.

Ash was also confused. "It doesn't know its own name?" he wondered. "Maybe I should show it its Pokédex entry."

He held up a cell-phone like device that scanned Kirby.

"No data found." said the Pokédex in a computerized voice.

Ash, intrigued by what the Pokédex told him, called up Professor Oak, famed scientist of the Kanto Region.

"Hey Professor Oak!" Ash said with glee.

"Hello Ash," the professor said. "Would you like to check on any of your Pokémon?"

Ash shook his head. "Not today. I think I discovered a new Pokémon!" He turned his video phone in Kirby's direction. Kirby smiled. "Hiiiiiii!" Kirby said while waving at Professor Oak.

Professor Oak had an amused look on his face. "Silly Ash. That's a Jigglypuff!"

Ash shook his head once more. "It LOOKS like a Jigglypuff. But it isn't. The Pokédex had no data!"

The professor was confused. "Huh?"

Kirby frowned. "Bii!" He looked as if he was trying to tell Professor Oak something. He opened his mouth as wide as wide as he could and started sucking. The phone flew out of Ash's hands and into Kirby's mouth. Kirby trembled, flashed, and became… Television Kirby!

"Poyo!" Kirby said. Both Ash and Professor Oak, who was being displayed on Kirby's screen, were astonished.

"Woah!" they shouted in unison. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Well, Ash, I guess you were right! I will get right to making a Pokédex entry for this, this… What is it anyway?"

Kirby spat out the video phone. He produced a pad and pencil out of nowhere, and began to write "Kirby" in messy handwriting. He held it up to the phone.

"Kirby! I'll start writing it up immediately." The professor said as he hung up.

Ash was amazed. "Wow, Kirby," Ash said. "You look like a strong Pokémon. How would you like joining my team?" He held a Pokéball in his left hand.

Kirby knew that he needed to get back to Dream Land, his home, and he didn't know what a "Pokémon" was, but he was on a well deserved vacation, and he had just finished teaching King DeDeDe, self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land, a lesson about being too greedy before he came to the Pokémon dimension.

"Bii!" he replied. Ash had a feeling this meant yes, so he chucked the Pokéball he was holding at Kirby. It shook once, then twice, then a third time when… Click!

Ash beamed. "I caught a Kirby!" he shouted in joy, and he headed off on his way to the Unova League


End file.
